Megan McLaren (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Reporter | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kurt Busiek; Mark Bagley | First = Thunderbolts Vol 1 1 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Megan McLaren is one of the leading television journalists in the country, she worked for the news organization WJBP-TV. Thunderbolts She reported on the events involving the Thunderbolts a brand new superhero team who appeared after "deaths" of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four during the Onslaught crisis. The X-Men were also reported to be dead after the incident. She reported on the teams battle against the Elements of Doom and Graviton , Heroes for Hire. She reported on Mach-1 surrender to the authorities For the good of the team. Spider-Man Megan attends a press conference revealing the Scorpion reemerging as a sanctioned vigilante, working as an employee of Roxxon Oil and an unnamed government agency. Roxxon stages events that cast Scorpion as a hero and ingratiate him to the media. Other reporters at the event were; Betty Brant, Trish Tilby, Ken Ellis, and Ben Urich. The event ended when Spider-Man attacked the Scorpion. Hulk Megan reported on the conclusion of the Hulk's battle with the Avengers The report ended with quotes from people asking why they had to lose their town and why the Avengers didn't show up sooner.. Avengers Megan reported on the Avengers return from the dead. It was revealed that they had been transported to an alternate reality created by Franklin Richards. Megan later revealed that the X-Men were also alive as well. Megan was at the Avengers Mansion with a host of fellow reporters and cameramen Megan reported on the incident when twenty members of the Avengers tried to foil the Whirlwind's and failed. Megan commented on how the incident with Whirlwind was an embarrassing moment for such a proud team, before adding that a spokesman for the Avengers has mentioned that the team will be cut down to a manageable roster soon enough. Megan asked the She-Hulk and the Black Knight if they are going to be with the new team. Jennifer Walters told her that they are not, as they are both with the Heroes For Hire, Dane as a member, and she as an attorney. She handed the microphone over to Quicksilver and Crystal, who informed them that they were off back to Attilan. When asked how it feels to leave the Avengers, Quicksilver replied that while it has been wonderful to be with so many old friends again, he is now really looking forward to spending time with his family. Megan McLaren asks who they think will be on the team, and the She-Hulk replies that she couldn’t say, except that the founders are talking to the others right now. When Captain America introduced the new reduced roster, Megan got her camera man ready, to zoom in on Cap then pull out to include the others has he says "Avengers Assemble" "And the crowd goes wild". Megan along with Stuntmaster (George Smith) and Chili Storm host the celebrations around the Avengers parade, which is to honor one year since the Avengers returned to New York after being believed dead. They were interrupted by the Legion of the Unliving She later reported on the Avengers battle with Ultron in Slorenia. She reported on the the Avengers when they were forced by an outraged public to make a line-up change. Government liaison Duane Freeman wrestles with the core members to create a new line up that is politically sensitive. The lineup of Hank Pym, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, She-Hulk, Triathlon , Wasp and Warbird was revealed to the public. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Megan McLaren tends to show up in comics written by Kurt Busiek. | Trivia = * In addition to Megan McLaren, two other reporters who frequently covered the Thunderbolts were Gayle Rogers and Brie Larmer. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}